Harry Potter Slave
by Lemon Lord Lorentz
Summary: Harry Potter is the slave of Pansy Parkinson. He is used like a filthy wore, trained to be a slut and beg for his orgasm. Warnings: BDSM, Sex Slave, Bondage, Humiliation, Disgrace, Gangbang.


**Harry Potter Slave**

Harry felt his face heat up. He was feeling the humiliation deep within his bones. But it was also turning him on. He looked towards the staff table. It was completely empty. He moaned.

Harry Potter was currently standing in the great hall. What was so humiliating about that? Well, he was stark naked, completely nude, in front of the four hundred students of Hogwarts. How did this happen? Pansy Parkinson had decided that he wanted to publicize to the entirety of Hogwarts that she had a slave. She was currently showing off her slave's body by making him stand on top of the Gryffindor table.

She herself stood beside him, a leash attached to the collar around his neck, in her hand. Colin Creevy ran forward clicking rapid photos of the slave of Hogwarts Ice Queen. Ron was bus stuffing his mouth, while Hermione was busy eyeing the length of his dick while blushing. The females were laughing and licking their lips while the males laughed in glee. Draco Malfoy had his own camera and was taking photos of the exposed Boy-Who-Lived in the nude.

Slap!

Pansy had slapped him. The entire hall fell silent.

"Put on a good show slave" she shouted, "Stroke your filthy cock. Flick it, for everyone to see" she ordered.

The laughing increased as Harry obediently took his member in his hand and began stroking his already enlarged dick.

"Moan slave, Moan. I want to hear you begging" Pansy screamed.

He stroked his cock faster, the purple monster spitting precum.

"Ahhhhh … Oh …. Ahhhhh … Please mistress, may I cum" he begged.

"No you slut" she slapped him and he lost his balance and fell on the floor. The hall laughed as everyone stood up to get a better view of the BWL.

"Such a slut" Pansy remarked when he again started to stroke his cock.

"May I tease his Pansy, pretty please" asked the bomb shell Bones.

"You may Susan" his mistress replied.

Susan waved her hand and conjured a new table. She levitated the still cock stroking Harry onto it and tied both his arms and legs. The BWL groaned when his hand was forcefully taken away from his cock to be tied above his head.

Hannah giggled.

"Who knew that the BWL would be such a submissive slut" she yelled.

The hall laughed making Harry's dick stand up further in arousal at the humiliation.

"Oh my … look at this ladies. Little Harry is up and about again, without his master's help" Daphne Greengrass had come over from the Slytherin table.

"I say we vote to add a cock ring to this slut" Tracey Davis shouted.

"YESSS" rang throughout the hall.

"Oh … mistress … Oh … p-please m-mistress …. Oh …. No …. Please … don't t-tease m-me … Oh … please let me cum … Oh please … I beg you … Oh M-Mistress" Harry moaned.

Pansy watched with a smile on her face as her slut was tortured by the ladies in the great hall.

Cho Chang gently spit on the slave's cock, moving her hand up and down, while Daphne and Tracey took each of the boys nipple in their mouth. Draco Malfoy ran his cock around the BWL's face, cum sticking here and there.

"Suck on it slave" he yelled thrusting his cock into the wet mouth of the BWL. Lavender brown dug into her handbag, drawing out two nipple clamps.

The Patil twins squealed in delight, as Susan Bones grabbed one, attaching it to Harry's left nipple. Harry moaned in arousal. Parvati attached the other to his right nipple, licking on it making it even more sensitive.

"Please, Oh …. Ahhhhh …. Please …. May I cum …. Ohhhh … Please ….. Cum …. C-Cum … I-I'm cumming" Harry yelled.

Daphne expertly pointed his phallus upwards so that the cum sprayed on his own stomach. The girls giggled as Colin took another photo of Harry cumming.

Tracey Davis took the smeared cum and forced it down the boy's throat. Draco, Crabbe, Blaise, all came at the same time, right on Potter's face.

Cho Chang squirted right on Harry's abs, a puddle forming there.

Soon a very thoroughly gangbanged Harry was passed out on the Gryffindor table. The student body scampered off, leaving the cum drenched boy on the table, legs spread wide for the world to see, his cock erect and still feeling teased, begging to cum.

The hall was empty when the teachers arrived after their meeting to find the Gryffindor whore passed out on the table. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Looks like young Harry had quite the fun" he said.

The teachers nodded in mirth as Snape smirked. He levitated the boy, dumping him inside the Slytherin common room, where he was chained to the wall courtesy a few older students who watched the nude Gryffindor with hungry eyes. Snape had a feeling that Potter was going to be used like a slut once he woke up. He was after all owned by Pansy, who had made it pretty clear, that her slave was meant to be used.

Harry woke up to find an edition of the Daily Prophet hovering in front of him. There was a huge picture of him cumming, his cock twitching as it spit white hot cum towards himself. His face was however covered with numerous cocks, his mouth busy with one of them. A feminine hand was stroking his enlarged prick, while nipple clamps were attached to his nipples, another hand fondling them.

 **Boy-Who-Became-A-Slave**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

Harry felt a sinking feeling within him as he saw the Slytherins reading the article and laughing in the background.

"I sent a copy to your family too Slave, can't have them being ignorant now can we?" his Mistress said with a smirk.

He fell from the wall as Pansy waved her wand. A leash appeared on his head with another. "We are paying them a visit slave, your Aunt and Uncle, after which I'm taking you to Diagon Alley. After all a master needs to show off his slave" Pansy smirked.

Harry cock again got hard, pulsing with arousal as he felt the humiliation of being a slave in front of Vernon, Petunia and worst of all, Dudley and his gang.


End file.
